


Burning Love (Negan X Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Doggy Style, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: As Negan was on a run, he suddenly got separated from Simon and Dwight because of a herd of walkers. At the edge of death, a woman saved his life and 'cause there was no time to lose, he told her where the Sanctuary was in hope he would see her again. She kindled a fire in him, something that made his heart beat faster and he just couldn't stop thinking about her...
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 8





	Burning Love (Negan X Reader)

As in a treacherous trance, Negan looked at the blood running down from a diagonal notch. It was like red rain, he thought, divorced from heaven and left on the barren ground of the earth. The Sanctuary in front of him was silent, dozing like a single, large silence with a hide of dead leaves and a skin of corrugated bark. The wind that blew weak and cool between the trunks was his breath, sleepily resting in Negan's watchful ears and purring, banishing evil thoughts. He leaned back in the makeshift rug of grass and autumn rotting and looked up at the sky, which the night colored in dark tones. No one excepted him there right now, outside the rest of his people, were in their beds, well sheltered, at least right before he left. As sure as it was possible today, which didn't mean much. But it was better than nothing. Over time, Negan had come to appreciate the least amount of luck because it was usually the only thing they got. A little bit of luck. And, often enough, not even that anymore. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence, barely suppressed by birds or other creatures. The chirping had long since died out. Negan had wanted to be alone. He had wanted it, because he was waiting for something, for someone. He waited for that badass woman which he met on a run some days ago while he got seperated from Simon and Dwight because of a herd of walkers. She saved him... She saved his damn life and because there was no time to lose, he told her where the Sanctuary was. In hope he would see that mysterious survivor again. She kindled a fire in him, something that made his heart beat faster and he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Negan had wanted to be alone because of a woman he did not know... That's all he could have said to the question: "Why are you out here alone?", if anyone have been there to ask him that. To be alone, although in this world there is nothing more dangerous than to seek trust from a stranger which lived in solitude. For where the loners and interlopers trotted, the walkers followed on limping foot. Despite their tough pace, they were quick and precise in strangling them with rotting flesh until they bared their blood-dried teeth and began eating. Negan patted the hairs of his beard thoughtfully and wondered how it had happened that he had replaced his routine of shaving it with a classical razor. The apocalypse had been rooting into the broken world for years, but sometimes it seemed to him that only days had passed, periods trapped and measured in an irritated blink, created by a grain of sand, a foreign object caught in the eyelashes. On the edge of his consciousness, he suddenly heard a loose crack in the undergrowth. He did not move and was still waiting. One breath later, he felt the barrel of an unusual weapon cling to his skull and a known presence that leaned critically over him. He opened his eyelid a fraction wide and peered straight up.

"Well... There you are doll. I'm Negan.", he said smiling. It was not even a request. It was a simple, factual grasp of the situation and the desire to change it in his favor. In his favor, this meant not accidentally prematurely blessing the time because of that female he wanted to see. Above him she just snorted derogatory.

"That was lousy.", he heard, reading it off the lips that formed the derogatory words: "Any other asshole would have pissed his damn pants."

Negan smiled at her words. "I fucking doubt that.", he replied. He didn't even bother to lift his upper body. It was enough for him to face the woman above him, even if it was just upside down. The stinging intensity of the glacier-clear eyes didn't detract from this. He watched as her lips pressed into an even narrower sickle. "Never thought assholes like you are so careless."

"I don't have to be careful here, doll. Everything you see behind me is mine.", he answered, raised a hand and did a dissolute movement to narrow a certain imaginary radius: "So any sound that's not mine of from the walkers at our damn fence can easily filter out of the air. I recognized you by the sound of your goddamn footsteps."

His counterpart tilted her head, which also shifted Negan's perspective into the slope. His heart went crazy for a second. It was kind of ridiculous how they adjusted their movements to each other. Some things had gone so far into his heart that he forgot to ask and only did what his subconscious memory told him. Those actions and combat against death have become as natural as killing itself. A clouded dimension. "Seems to me that you're a leader. My name's Y/N.", she said. The expression on her features said everything Negan needed to know, as he expressed that malicious absurdity. "The sound of my footsteps... What the hell do you think I am?", she added and Negan chuckled. There was something indefinable in her beautiful eyes. "Do you want to stay there the whole damn night?", was all he said. There was something frighteningly final about it, as he emphasized the syllables. Y/N, slightly annoyed, released a puff of oxygen between her jaw, but then did as Negan suggested. She walked around him, unfastening the bag from her shoulder and carefully placing it beside her as she settled to the side of the leader from the Saviors. Negan watched Y/N's face. Her aura was warm and cold in one. Restless and changeable. "So...", she began with a side glance at him, then with a abrupt termination of contact, a poking look into the void: "Does your fucking ass need to be saved again?" Then it was as if Negan's hand moved on its own, relieved of the will of the woman's body and rebelling with its own compass of nerves. Before the leader registered it himself, his fingers stroked the fabric of the woman and, oblivious to their own, traced the hand which was beside him. He knew that underneath her garment was an almost unbelievably beautiful body, which would made the bare skin seem amazing in its completeness. He wasn't surprised when, under his touch, Y/N instinctively flinched, no matter how vague. The memory of her flesh would always remain intact. Nevertheless, he did not stop drawing unsteady circles with his fingertips. That Y/N didn't complain, as she used to do with fights and curses against the walkers, but tacitly tolerated, meant a lot to him. And Negan would rather have pulled out an arm than to poison the feelings he had built up to Y/N in that short moment in some way.

"I'm damn fine! I guess the next time I'm the one who needs to save your goddamn beautiful face when you're in trouble.", he answered honestly, since Y/N had decided that it was quite attractive to spend the silence instead of lonely but in company. She lowered her chin and a strand of hair fell over her eyes. Her head reached now his shoulders. Negan of course, liked it. They both seemed a bit adapted to the circumstances of their raw environment right now.

"If I need to be saved some day, I would try everything not to be safed by leader who didn't even saw a fucking herd of walkers in front of him. I'm not some extravagant asshole like you, Negan.", she replied rigorously, while Negan pressed his thumb a little deeper into her skin and rubbed over the selected point. No response, but the discordant heat of the fabric over it was good for him. She let him feel that he was still capable of touching, that did not internalize a brutal component or otherwise lead to an inevitable death. "I could fucking arrange that! That you need to be saved, while I'm the only one who can help you.", Negan answered and she looked back at him directly, while a grin crept into the corner of her mouth. "I don't think you could be so sensitive.", she joked and pulled her legs up to rest her lower jaw on her knees, focusing on the leader's muscular figure, scanning his whole body up and down. Negan then raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips thoughtfully. His fingers slid deeper, slipped under the fabric, and explored the heat of her skin. "You're throwing with damn compliments around you, doll. If you don't want to believe, I could show you..."

Y/N pretended not to care but Negan felt a slight shiver through her body. And that was enough for the moment to make his heart beat faster again, while feeling the need to know more about her. "I'm only saying what I want and what I mean.", she replied harshly and Negan shook his head mentally. It was a pity that she sought to expose almost every word as a criticism of her person. Yet it was one of those follies he had come to value. More than anything else. He heard her push herself slightly forward and then lean slightly backward, her elbow bent into the crumbling earth. He then pressed himself irrevocably more against Y/N without even noticing. She drew in a sharp breath and the leader of the Saviors quickly memorized every lineaments of her profile. He was skilled in it and looked directly at the woman, holding her crystal-clear gaze sternly.

"This freaking place here is mine. If you want, you can live here.", he suddenly said with a grin on his face. Y/N averted her eyes, but not fast enough that Negan couldn't see the emotion that flickered around the iris like a fire that was just lit with hope. "That's it.", his voice was suddenly rougher. As if his throat had not been watered with liquid for days. Shamelessly unimpressed, Negan's hand moved toward her hip but she jumped up. "The hell is wrong? There are no freaking witnesses here and no one can see us.", he muttered. The silence of the Sanctuary practically lulled him. It was like lying in his own grave and listening in vain as the scales of his skin flickered from their surface after a deadline. It was dead outside and peaceful. Y/N was the only living thing that ruled outside of him in this flimsy little cosmos right now. And Negan wouldn't have wanted it otherwise. Y/N stared at him skeptically as he rolled his eyes. She hesitated, but it was a request that overcame her stubbornness and caused her to position herself next to Negan, her body tilted to one side and her balance on one arm. Without a word, Negan took his hand from her skin and offered her a place at his neck where her face could rest and Y/N accepted. The pride in his face was unmistakable. She was close enough that the leader combed his hand through her hair. He just could not help it... As soon as this woman was with him, he wanted to touch her, somehow, even if it was just a tap on the hand, a grip on her wrist, a brief meeting of lips and forehead on his neck. This urge had been stronger for a few days and Negan was honestly no longer convinced that Simon and Dwight hadn't noticed since that day. It became more and more obvious but he did not care. "You belong to the Saviors.", he said firmly, hid Y/N's cheek in his palm and described it as a triumph that made him close his eyes almost tame. She laughed a bit and expressed either disbelief or amusement: "I never thought I would get this far, you know? That... I mean, of course I was hoping for it, but shit...", her voice failed with every syllable coming, until she was completely drowned in her own words, as Negan's thumb tip ran down the edges of her lips. "I know.", he replied: "This world is bullshit... But we're alive.", he added and felt her warm breath struggling over his skin. "You're too optimistic.", Y/N said shortly and Negan let out a sigh. "As long as possible."

She frowned: "Probably."

There was a break between them. Negan exerted pressure on the woman's lower lip until his thumb with a growl drove into the narrow cavity of her mouth and whipped his teeth aggressively over the sensitive flesh, while he cocked his head. She broke away from his hand and licked her lips. A single drop of blood ran down Negan's thumb, where a sharp tooth edge had gone too far. But he felt no pain, rather amusement and Y/N studied him with constructive caution. "You mad? Wanna kill me now 'cause of that lil' shit?", she asked him with laughter and a raised eyebrow. "Do you think I could do such a damn thing to you, doll?", Negan answered and really cared about her. But the woman took her time with the answer. She preferred climbing up Negan first and making herself comfortable on his lap. A more childish than dominant gesture, but it didn't bother. Suffering from a routine, his arms pushed forwards, hanging tightly around Y/N's hip and staying there. He watched as her shoulders groaned back and her ribcage rhythmically rose and fell. Inwardly he smiled and found himself invited to laugh cheerlessly.

"Fuck. You wanna be the dominant one here now?", he joked half-heartedly. It was basically a morbid sense of humor that they both used. Much more hadn't bequeathed the walkers and their hungry killings. They had learned over time that it was more productive to accept death than fear it. And that betrayal lurked around every corner, the truth they couldn't resist the best will. So they laughed, sullying gravity with blasphemy and black sarcasm. That was not honorable, but easier to bear. Negan kept his hands where they were when Y/N leaned down to him and used her own fingers to travel over his leather jacket and his shirt. She felt a familiar prickle gliding over his skin. "I know you can kill me in one way or another.", Y/N informed him dryly: "I just don't think you could really do the final kill."

"Doll... You know what I am freaking capable of, you just didn't see it yet."

"That doesn't mean you'll do the same to me.", Y/N blinked and his eyes narrowed. Negan had spontaneously decided to remove his hands from her hip and dig them into her butt. But she didn't flinch when he gave her an attributed killer look.

"Such evil thoughts...", he merely trilled, rolling his voice-color in marginal disappointment, as if he were talking to a girl who had been naughty. Y/N cursed as he kneaded the solid meat through the cloth. It seemed like he already knew her weak points. He enjoyed using them for his own purposes from time to time. "Do you already have enough of me? Do I congeal you with my damn unspeakable attitude?" The woman smirked at him broadly and hatefully. Her lips were wide open. Something mischievous boiled in her eyes. And something completely different, through which fresh embers seeped into Negan's veins.

"When hell freezes over, asshole. Maybe you can find me there again.", she laughed hoarsely and suddenly rested her hands flat on Negan's chest. He accepted the challenge and abruptly elicited a frantic groan from the woman as she felt his half awakened erection under his pants.

"Forget it." he panted, shaking his head, his eyes gently lowered to half-mast, losing himself in the sensation of their two rubbing bodies. "I'm not going anywhere, princess. Not without you." The next moment Negan rolled her around, so this time he was sitting over her. He read in her face that she liked the change less, but he didn't care.

"These damn words could cost you your goddamn beautiful head."

At some point, he bellowed against the wicked lips, caught them with his own, and parted soft bites. His fingers acted on their own, brushing the clothing from Y/N's shoulders and tugging impatiently on her belt, quickly stripping off her pants and underwear. With evident satisfaction, he heard the pulsing evidence of Y/N's exciteted heartbeat. He then pushed his fingers into her trembling body. She cried out harshly as Negan crashed his lips hungrily on Y/N's, whirling with his tongue around her's. The whimpering, cursed with curses and Negan's name in between, echoed uninterruptedly through the silent night. Negan continued impatiently to caress the wet flesh as first drops of pleasure came out of his cock. He mocked the woman using his teeth on her lips, as he had done with his thumb earlier. Y/N's desperate foray into his pelvis was his reward. He watched as on her cheeks grew a deep flush as he brought his finger deeper into her pussy. Immediately afterwards, he released from her and she scratched whitish furrows along the clavicle as he punctured his thighs. Sweat drops approached over Y/N's forehead and her hair clinging to her forehead. She was completely exposed, uniquely decorated with the streaks of her bare, softly skin painted and bedded on an unorthodox sheet of grass and damp earth, her pants rolled down and perfect in its imperfection. Negan paused, remembering every last detail of this scene he wanted for days, since he couldn't get her out of his head anymore.

"Maybe your death is inevitable if you fucking stay with me. I've made many enemies already. It would be a goddamn shame if that pretty woman in front of me would be one of them...", he said laughing, more to himself than to Y/N.

"And if so?", she murmured cockily. Her hands reached higher, encompassing Negan's face and forcing him down until the tips of their nostrils touched each other. "Fucking bullshit! At least I would know what I died for. And for whom."

The words and the boiling seriousness in which they were bathing pattered like a spark in Negan's loins. He let Y/N conduct him as she drew him to the kiss and enjoyed the way their tongues fought, nestling in and around each other again. She breathed breathlessly as they parted to bring oxygen into their lungs. Her lips were slightly swollen as Negan kissed her placatingly on the forehead.

"Fuck you Negan.", she said and reached again for his lower lip, the feeling of his beard, but the leader dodged her sardonically. She raised her body and hooked her legs over Negan's rump, pressing for salvation against the still-clad body. She gave an unsatisfied grumble when he did not help her move. Negan chuckled, pressed Y/N's breasts until her nipples were hard and listened as the she gasped for air. Negan, however, reached for her wrists and placed them strictly behind her neck. Before she complained, he silenced her with another kiss.

"I bet your pussy feels freaking good.", he whispered into her ear and something in his voice made Y/N stiffen.

"Maybe I'll tell you if I can do something good for you too...", she offered innocently.

"I've got a better idea, doll.", he growled, running his hands through her hair and pulling at it until he was sure it would hurt a little. "Turn around.", he ordered and suddenly sounded rough: "Get on your fucking knees."

Y/N bit his fist to muffle her own screams and moans as Negan's cock penetrated deeper into her body and forced her legs wide apart to gain more room for his actions. Her forehead, wet with sweat, stared concretely down, unwilling to look back and see what Negan was doing to her. It was a strange feeling to be so exposed, here, between trees and the Sanctuary where all the Saviors were sleeping already. They had lost track of time since Negan had asked her to come to him. She should have known that it would happen, but she couldn't resist. There was something about this man. Something she couldn't stay away from. Negan could do many things, but not transform himself into the likeness of another person. That would have been counterproductive. Things like these usually led to loss of identity and continuous self-destruction. So he stayed what he was. And especially who he was. To his own surprise, Y/N seemed to like that about him. Just as he liked and adored a lot about her already. Even qualities that Y/N herself could not endure in herself, but had acquired through various events. He still knew best himself that he wasn't easy to love. With him, people were safe, but he was often difficult and unforgiving and not to say a bastard. He was driven and felt strong by his own made rules, limits and law. He roamed the Sanctuary rather than patrolling. He found solace in the moon and inexplicable absence in the stars. He had no connection to the sun. But this woman had now become his sun. And he knew he would not survive without her warmth, her words, his unaffected being, which was his own art. Not in this apocalypse. Not in this new, decaying world, which was rotting faster than it was allowed to. While Y/N would almost kill herself when she realized the impact Negan had on her and the processes of his judgment and thoughts.  
She made a faint grunt from her vocal cords as Negan left her pussy, feeling the cold morning air against her sensitive spot. Suddenly, Y/N felt terribly empty. Frustrated, she wanted to reach for Negan's cock to put an end to the act, but the leader warned her away and pushed his tongue into the contracting and now relaxing body. Negan was a perfidious sadist when it came to suppression of orgasm. Y/N swore sobbing and surrendered to his fate. She had never liked being controlled, but with Negan it seemed so natural, so inevitable and certain, that tears of unknown origin gathered in the corners of her eyes and she welcomed the feeling with equal proportions of indignation and longing. For her, the sex with Negan was a hurdle both physically and mentally, which she had first taken explosively, then creeping. As Y/N first saw Negan she had then gone at a distance, tried to forget and to displace. She thought thousands of times that this was just a pity, something that Negan had only once used, because his primal instinct had taken the helm of his mind. She had wanted to join the Sanctuary now, but also not. She had thought it was her duty to leave before the situation escalated, because the Saviors needed Negan. He was the leader. There were others who could stand by his side, who stood up for him, threw him back to the ground if necessary. But Negan meant something to her, he meant a lot to her already, because he was the only human being she had met in a while. She hadn't thought for a single heartbeat that Negan did not regret what they had done. And when he told her that, she seriously thought that the leader would still fool her. She didn't have to. Negan knew it and accepted it. He would show her. He would proof her what she meant to him. It seemed to Y/N right now that an eternity passed before Negan finally pulled his tongue out of her, paused, and then his fingers prepared to sink into her again. She whimpered and dampened it with her hand on her lips. A short while later, she breathed pitifully and was tired of waiting. Negan understood and removed his fingers. The metallic catch of a belt buckle that opened and a zipper echoed in Y/N's ears. The moans got free, a little too loud, as Negan's throbbing cock was pushing into her. She pressed herself against his cheek, only to be closer to his lips.

"Stay with me.", Negan groaned as they looked each other in the eye. Then he kissed her horribly gently on the mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere.", she whispered against him.

Soon the air was filled with hectic rhythm and friction. Meat clapped on meat, heat built up and came to torture. It was an obscene courting. Y/N felt Negan in and on herself, overwhelmed by his physical presence and the contact that was so intimate, vulnerable and raw that it felt like home and strange at the same time. The moans were silent as they kissed all over again. She had rarely or never before learned of a man what it was like when skin, which was once severed by force, was streaked with forgiving, kindly lips and indelibly marked by pure touch. It wasn't long before Negan's thrusts became more targeted, while she commanded the rapier tempo with guttural groaning and hiccoughing breath. Her legs trembled in their position and suddenly everything was too much. Her vocabulary had been confined to the leader's name. She wanted to close her eyes here and never open them again. To die in such a moment of such ecstasy, embracing and panting in feverish euphoria would have been more a blessing than a normal death. Suddenly Negan's sucking and kissing on her neck called her back to reality and every available muscle of her body trembled again, feeling the climax. Negan came inside her moments later and she felt a wave of warmth flood inside of her. Exhausted, he lay there for a while, as the woman turned her head and crawled over to him, put her cheek on his chest and drifted off into cozieness.

"Where were you?", they heard when they both were already accusing from afar as they headed for the entrance of the Sanctuary. It was Dwight who was just finishing his shift and Negan gave Y/N a playful look.

"Dwighty Boy! Well, let me introduce you that goddamn badass woman that saved my freaking ass from that fucking herd of walkers!", he said calmly back. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned broadly at the man as they both went into his direction. Dwight stared at her, amazed of her appearance. Negan intervened alarmed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder soothingly. "I found Y/N last night at the main entrance. I asked her if she wanted to stay. And fuck, she said yes!", he said, looked in Y/N's eyes and went on with her into the Sanctuary: "Well princess... You're mine. - I'm yours. And we are the Saviors."

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for any TWD character & any ship.


End file.
